


Broken Trust

by purpletiger20



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Break Up, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Mild Smut, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpletiger20/pseuds/purpletiger20
Summary: Sometimes the person you love the most is the one you least expect. For all the Jeyna shippers out there, please enjoy!!





	Broken Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the bad grammar and POV all over the place!
> 
> This is my first published fanfic, and I hope you enjoy it and share it with those you care about.

Piper sat next to him, watching him sleep next to her. He was exhausted after a long day, but something kept her awake. His breathing was gentle, nothing like how his day had been or like tomorrow was going to be. Piper looked around at the Camp Jupiter stuff hanging around his cabin, purple stood out against the white. She took in a deep breath and looked at the photo on his wall.  
There was one of him and her, they had real smiles on their faces. He was younger then, maybe life hadn't beaten up as it had now. That's when the thought returned, the one that had been pulling at the back of her mind since she saw them together. Piper tried to push it away but it was stronger now, maybe this was the sign.  
Piper swallowed down a cry, maybe it wasn't true. Perhaps she was reading into it, all the time he was spending there. It had been weeks since she had seen him, Camp Jupiter was becoming his home again. She was seeing less, and less of him, the once orange-shirted glasses wearing boy that had started off the summer was now wearing purple and contacts. He was stronger than before, his voice was firm.  
She knew what she had to do or else this would be so much more painful for all of them. Sliding out of his bed, Piper grabbed his phone. The lock screen had changed, no longer a photo of them but a photo of her. It was all about her now. Piper's heart broke onto the floor, as she stared at the message on the screen. She knew it was too good to be true, that a son of Jupiter could remain loyal.  
A purple heart next to her name and a missed call. Piper thought about waking him and yelling at him now. She reread the message,  
"Call me soon."  
That's all it said. Part of her said to open the phone and expose him for the cheater that he was. But she knew him, and he wasn't like that, he was too kind, too loyal.  
Piper snuck out and back to her bunk. Tears called her to sleep, and a blaring alarm woke her up. There was a text from him, he was wondering where she had gone. Piper took a deep breath before getting ready for the day.  
"Pipes," Jason called out from across the field  
She hurried quickly after her sisters, maybe he wouldn't sit with them.  
"Piper," Drew waved her hand in front of her, "Are you okay?"  
Piper shook her head silently, avoiding eye contact.  
"What's wrong?" She asked, there was a worry in her voice  
"I'll tell you in a sec," Piper made eye contact with him as he sat with Percy.  
Swallowing down the tears, Piper made her way towards him. This was it, this was the moments before the ending.  
"Hey Pipes," He smiled, unaware of the pain in her voice.  
"We need to talk," She was harsh with him, trying to hide her pain.  
His blue eyes flickered with worry, and he nodded in response.  
The dining hall emptied quickly, leaving them alone. The air was stale and empty, you could cut it with a knife. Piper and Jason sat there, just looking at each other.  
"You wanted to talk," His voice was hard as if he knew what was going to happen.  
Piper nodded, the tears stinging the back of her eyes.  
"What about?" He asked.  
"Us," Piper whimpered, fiddling with her hands.  
Jason looked at her, not stunned, but understanding. As if he was planning a similar thing, this was the ending. The talk was hard, tears were shed by both parties. Piper tried to keep it simple but also trying to get the truth from him. He kept his voice quiet and his words short. He was holding something back.  
"What are you hiding?" She snapped.  
He looked up from the empty plate, there was a deep pain in his eyes.  
"Piper," He said low, "There is nothing to hide."  
"Lair," She snapped again, "I know the truth."  
"What" Jason was taken back, "I don't know what you are accusing me of."  
"Just tell the truth," Piper was letting go but not without knowing the truth, "Why do you keep going back there."  
"To my home," He stated, "Because this is not my home."  
"Lies," She hissed.  
"What do you think I'm hiding," He asked, his eyes sparkled.  
"Her." Piper looked into the storming eyes.  
"Reyna is my best friend," He snarled, "You can't ask me not to have a close relationship with her."  
"You are more than friends," Piper cries, "I know you are."  
"Now you're just being crazy," He scoffs, beginning to stand.  
"Then why were you going to break up with me," Piper asks, knowing it will hurt.  
"What," Jason is taken back, "You thought I was going to dump you?"  
"I saw the texts," Piper blurts out.  
Jason's eyes widened.  
"You went through my phone?" He asks, there is a harshness in his voice.  
Piper nodded slowly, wiping another set of tears, "I read everything."  
Jason didn't even speak, he walked away faster than she could talk. Faster than she could charmspeak him into staying. She couldn't even get a chance to finish all she had planned to say. She watched him walk away, sparks were flickering off the tips of his fingers.  
Piper stood in the empty mess hall as the gentle fall of rain fell against the tin roof. She ignored it as she walked towards the cabin, the storm grew harder, and the sky was darkening around her. It was barely 10 am, and it looked like night outside.  
The Aphrodite cabin was abuzz with girls complaining about their ruined makeup, but as soon as Piper entered the room, everyone went silent. Piper quietly walked into her small cabin leader dorm, a small stream of tears. Falling onto her bunk, the tears come fast and hard but stop at the knock on her door.  
"Who is it?" She sniffles, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
Drew slowly opened the door with a box of chocolates and tissues.  
"You wanna talk about?" She gives Piper a sheepish smile.  
The truth blurts out of Piper's mouth faster then she can think. Everything from the last month of her life confessed to her best frenemy. Drew stares at her, dumbfounded with the information. Piper starts to confess about what happened between her and Jason.  
"So did y' all break up?" Drew asks, taking a bite of some Twizzlers she snuck in.  
"No," Piper almost whispers at the shock, "We didn't"  
"Do you want to break up with him?" Drew gives her a look.  
"I just want to give him a taste of his own medicine," Piper confesses.  
"And that would be" Drew questions.  
"Well, you know an eye for an eye," Piper explains, " He cheated on me so I'll cheat on him."  
"I don't know if that's healthy…" Drew says, there is hesitation in her voice, "Maybe you should talk it out."  
"I'm done with talking," Piper flops back onto the bunk, "I'm gonna hurt him as he hurt me."

Jason stared at the ceiling of his cabin. The white walls seemed lonely without someone to share them with and after that fight, he didn't think Piper would be coming back around. But he really did love her and after they had been through this had to be what Cupid meant when he said he had found his soulmate. But this couldn't be true love, fighting and sneaking around. Jason wiped the tears from his eyes and rolled over in his bed. The role of thunder outside made it easier to fall asleep.  
It wasn't' the usual alarm that woke him from his sleep but his phone ringtone.  
"Hey," He answered, the sound of sleep in his voice.  
"Afternoon Sleepyhead," The familiar voice giggled through the phone, "I bet you forgot that I was coming to visit."  
"Shit," Jason jumped up from his bed, "I'm so sorry, it must have slipped my mind."  
Reyna laughed from the other side of the line. Her laugh was rare, but somehow Jason always knew what could get it out of her.  
"I'll be there so soon" Jason searched the room for his coat.  
"Don't worry," She said, "I got Annabeth to pick me up."  
Jason sat back down on his bed, "I'm sorry Reyna,"  
"Don't apologize," She replied, "Just open the door."  
Jason almost ran to the door, it had been nearly two weeks since he last saw her and his heart skipped a beat at seeing her again. He kept telling himself she was a best friend, someone who was with him till the end of the line. Yes, he loved her but in a friend kind of love, like how he loved Percy or Dakota. Not like he loved Piper.  
"Hey," He smiled opening up the door, rain still pouring down.  
"Hey," She smiled back at him, the raining soaking her.  
Jason opened the door wider for her. She slowly walked in, dragging a small suitcase behind her. The gentle rolls of thunder followed her as she walked in. Dropping her bag next to the spare bed in the cabin, Reyna slowly peeling off her soaking wet clothing. Jason quickly turned from her. Reyna scoffed at his response.  
"You've never turned away before." She teased, "What changed?"  
"Piper," He said slowly, looking down at his phone.  
"What happened?" Reyna asked, gently touching his shoulder.  
"She thinks I'm cheating on her," Jason says, the words like weights on his tongue.  
Reyna let out a laugh. Jason gives her a look of the real pain, and she catches it quickly.  
"You're joking," She laughs.  
"No," He says through a soft cry, "and she thinks I want to break up with her."  
"But you said you wanted too." Reyna counters  
"It was a thought, and I wasn't going to act on it." He says, sitting down on the bed.  
There is a thick silence as Reyna sits on the spare mattress. She looks at him as he composes himself.  
"Why does she think you're a cheater?" Reyna asks.  
"Because," He takes a deep breath, "Because I have been spending all my time at Camp Jupiter."  
He pauses  
"And with you."  
Reyna chokes down a pity laugh but felt it in her heart. After years of friendship and being predators together, she hoped deep down there had been something. But she watched him fall in and out of love with so many girls but her. And now here she was, sitting in his cabin, comforting him over a girl who replaced her before she even had a chance.  
"What about Mark Roberts?" Drew asks, nodding to the son of Hermes who had just finished a swim.  
"He's gay," Piper replied, "Well, he's bi, but he's got a boyfriend."  
"Since when?" Drew asked  
"Since the last Camp Jupiter visit," Piper adds, "He's dating a son of Mars."  
"Ryan Hopper?"  
"Taken."  
"Logan Smith?"  
"Not interested in me."  
"Uh, honey," Drew laughed, "Charmspeak."  
"He's got eyes for another girl, and she likes him back."  
"So you're okay with cheating but not with breaking up a maybe relationship."  
"I'm not okay with cheating," Piper corrected her, "I'm just getting revenge."  
"Right," Drew sighed, "Do you even have proof that he cheated?"  
"I don't need proof," Piper growled, "I just know he is."  
"How about Fisher," Drew suggested, looking over at the very fit son of Nemesis.  
"Jason is his mentor," Piper locked eyes with Drew, "And that's perfect."  
A wicked smile crossed Piper's face as she watched Fisher interact with other campers. His long dark hair was just edgy enough not make every girl at camp swoon over his existence. He was the son of an ex-musician and the goddess of revenge. He had the most striking blue eyes that stood out against the grunge boy that he was.  
"Go talk to him," Drew nudged her sister, "You've staring for a little while."  
"I'm just thinking through it," Piper swallowed, "Maybe I shouldn't."  
"Then don't," Drew consulted, "if you really want this to work, talk it through."  
"Screw that," Piper snapped, standing, "I'll get my revenge."  
Piper made her way over the son of Nemesis. She fixed her top and spoke beauty onto her face and hair. She looked almost perfect, catching a glimpse in the glimmer of armor.  
"Hey Fisher," She gushed walking towards him.  
"Hi Piper," He waved, his personality did not match the exterior.  
Fisher acted like a big puppy dog, he was super lively and full of positivity. He looked like a son of Nemesis but only acted like one when he was mad or in battle. She remembered how he acted his first week here, on guard at all times but now as the summer, he let down his walls and his true colors.  
"I heard about you and Jason," Fisher said, his voice monotone, "I'm sorry to hear y' all are fighting."  
"It's okay," Piper rolled her eyes, "He's just been acting differently."  
"Really," There was confusion in his voice, "I think he's been acting a lot happier and like he found himself."  
Piper felt rage boil inside of her. How dare they take his side, if they had any clue what he was doing, no one would like the son of Zeus.  
"Yeah," Piper forced a smile, "He just spends his time at Camp Jupiter now."  
"I know," Fisher chuckled, "He invited me to come to visit."  
"I get super lonely when he's not here," Piper whined, batting her eyes at him, "maybe you could be good company."  
"Oh please," Fisher laughed, "You have plenty of friends to keep you company."  
Piper began to get annoyed with Fisher's blatant disregard for her advanced. She tried turning up the charm and even flirting with him but still nothing. Charmspeak was a dangerous weapon, and if used at the wrong time could be taken in the wrong way.  
"So you play music," Piper inquired, "Maybe you could play for me sometime."  
"I'd love that," Fisher smiled.  
"How about you meet me behind the pegasus stables later today," Piper suggested a hint of charmspeak in her voice.  
"Perfect," The boy smiled, "I'll meet you there."  
Piper waved and giggled as she walked back to Drew. A mischievous smile across her face as she sat across from her friend. Drew gave her a half-hearted smile.  
"He's meeting at the Pegasus stables tonight," Piper beamed.  
"Isn't that where you and Jason use to meet up?" Drew asks, already knowing the answer.  
"Yes," Piper answered, "But I don't know if Fisher will go through with it."  
"Really," Drew scoffed, "What's your plan?"  
"Well if Fisher isn't down with it," Piper began to explain, "Then my next target is Johnson."  
"Wait," Drew paused, "Like as Jason's ex Mentee?"  
"Yeah," Piper giggled, "He always had a thing for me."  
Drew simply nodded at her friend, trying to show as little judgment as possible. Piper looked at her phone before almost bolting.  
"Shit," she mumbled under her breath, "I'm late."  
"For?" Drew still had some curiosity for her sister's messed up life.  
"A meeting of the counselors," She paused, "and with Reyna."  
Piper took a deep breath before walking towards the big house. It had been hours since she had seen Jason. She left his messages on reading but now with a meeting with him and his ‘best friend,' Piper felt like she had to get her revenge. 

 

Jason half-heartedly smiled at his friends, taking his spot next to Percy. He kept his composure as the others filed in. As Piper walked in, their eyes locked but only for a split second. Her eyes showed no emotion, but lips read happiness. Something was off about her, but Jason couldn't focus on that now.  
"Welcome to the first consular meeting of the summer!" Chiron booms, he has more excitement than all of them combined.  
A collective groan comes the group gathered. Reyna slowly entered the room, fashionably late. Jason's eyes met hers, and this time, their gaze held. Her eyes are not like Pipers, they showed emotion, deep emotion. When looking at everyone else, her eyes said nothing. They were fierce and cold. But when her dark eyes looked into his, they were soft and warm, like melted chocolate and home.  
"Sorry, I'm late," She apologizes, "I got lost."  
The room laughed at her statement, some of the newer counselors understood the feeling. Reyna sat near Chiron, her eyes intense.  
"Why was this meeting called?" Clarisse asks.  
"To discuss some basic business and not announce that Reyna will be staying with us for a week," Chiron said.  
The meeting seemed to last forever, mindless business and annoying facts that they already knew. Reyna rolled her eyes at some of Chiron comments about housing and rules that needed to be enforced.  
"Does everyone understand what is happening?" Chiron finished with.  
The collective nodded at Chiron before gathering their stuff to leave. Reyna started towards the door first, her purple predator cape flowing behind her.  
"What a power move," Jason mumbled to himself, walking faster to catch up with her.  
"Reyna," He called out.  
She turned towards him as he jogged towards her. He watched her eyes almost change in complexion, seconds ago they were dark but looking at him, they were virtually caramel in the golden light.  
"What's up?" She asks.  
"Ice cream," He smiles, leading her towards the mess hall.  
She simply nodded at him and followed behind. Their walk was quick with their discussion, he hadn't heard her laugh in a week but gods, it made him feel something he couldn't explain.  
"What do you think of it?" Jason asks her.  
"It's different," She smiles, "It's not as thick."  
"I think I prefer gelato," Jason adds, "It's got better memories."  
"Really," Reyna snickers, "What kinda memories."  
"Oh ya know," He laughs, "Late nights, victories, home."  
Reyna gave him a smile that he hadn't seen in a while. He took note of it as the sun began to set behind them.  
"It's getting late," Jason stated, looking up at the darkening sky, "Maybe we should check in for the night."  
"You go ahead," Reyna suggested, "I want to check out the pegasus barn."  
"Oh, I'll show.." Jason began to speak.  
"Jason," Reyna smiled, "I need some alone time."  
Jason nodded before walking off towards his cabin. He let his mind wander to what Reyna could be up to alone at the pegasus stables but ended that thought quickly.

"So," Piper giggled, throwing hair over her shoulder, "what kinda music do you play?"  
"Well," Fisher started, "my dad was an indie artist, and my older brother is currently on Broadway. So I really will play or sing anything."  
"Really," Piper leaned closer to him, "Play me something."  
"What do you want," He smiled up from the guitar.  
"Whatever you want," Piper leaned a bit closer.  
Fisher gave her an uncomfortable smile and slowly stunned the cords. It wasn't like other music she had listened to before, it was softer and sweeter. He hummed a tune along with it, a gentle la la la la la. It was a melody she had heard before, something Nico had hummed to himself.  
"What is this song," She asks.  
"The song of spring," Fisher replied, strumming a few more cords to break the silence.  
"I like it," Piper gleamed, leaning in closer to him, "And I think I like you."  
Fisher jumped away from Piper faster then she could think. She barely caught herself from falling into the grass. There was a thick tension that surrounded them.  
"I'm sorry," Fisher quickly said, scuffling around in the dark, "I...I...I just don't see you like that."  
Piper let out a scoff before standing up.  
"You're Jason's girl, and I would never do anything to make him made he's like an older brother to me and I.." Fisher began to ramble to her and then to himself as he walked off towards his cabin.  
Defeated, Piper headed back to the Aphrodite cabin. Her every changing eyes locked with someone she didn't want to see.  
"You," She hissed in Reyna's direction, "What are you doing out here?"  
"I went for a walk," Reyna snarked back, " And I seemed to have stumbled upon you and another boy."  
"It's not what it looks like," Piper laughed, "And you shouldn't be one to judge."  
"Why is that?" Reyna inquired.  
"Well," Piper clicked her tongue, "Since Jason is cheating on me with you."  
Reyna laughed in response.  
"Jason," She snickered, "Cheat...oh gods, you know nothing about him."  
"Well, then explain why he is always around you?" Piper sassed.  
"He's my best friend," Reyna replied, "We used to work together and were partners on the battlefield. He trusts me."  
Piper gave her a half-assed smile.  
"I don't believe you." She smirked, "you could be lying."  
"Why would I lie about that? " Reyna asked her in return.  
"I…" Piper stumbled over that thought, "I don't know, but maybe it's because you like to keep it a secret. Well, guess what! I know your game, and I'm not gonna play it."  
Piper stormed off towards the cabins, quickly flicking off the predator behind her. Throwing herself into the small dorm room, Piper felt nothing but rage. How dare he reject her and how dare she lie to her face. For the next few hours, Piper stared at the bunk frame above her, plotting more revenge. 

 

 

As Reyna slowly pushed open the Zeus cabin door, she heard a stir come from Jason's side of the room. Quietly, she stuck to her side of the room, trying not to wake him. Getting a glimpse of the time on her dimmed screen, it read 12:00 am. Another stir came from his side of the room.  
"Hey," the sleepy voice came from the sheets, "you've been out for a while."  
"Yeah," Reyna whispered, "I just had a lot to think about."  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"It's nothing," Reyna replied, "It doesn't really matter right now."  
"You know you can tell me anything," He says with a yawn.  
"I know," If there were more light, her smile would have been visible at this moment.  
There was a pause of silence as Reyna crawled onto her bed. Reyna could only hear his breathing in these quiet moments. He sounded restless like she hadn't woke him but like he had been waiting for her to return.  
"Reyna," He called, "can I ask you something?"  
"Of course," Reyna said, her heart beating a little faster now.  
"Well," Jason took an audible breath, "Ever since I've returned to camp half-blood, the nightmares have returned. And it's been hard to sleep alone…"  
Reyna took in a sharp breath.  
"This is dumb, never mind," Jason concluded.  
"No," Reyna spoke up, "Ask me."  
"Could you share the bed with me?" He mumbled.  
"Jason," Reyna softly laughed, "You know that's not a weird question to ask me."  
"I know," He sighed, sitting up from his bed, "I just have been with Piper every night and her being gone isn't helping the bad dreams."  
"Scoot over,' Reyna smiled, grabbing the blanket from her bed before climbing into his bed.  
"Thanks," he smiled as she lay across from her.  
Reyna's heart almost couldn't take this. Here he was his defenses down just asking for the company to keep the demons at bay. She couldn't even count the number of times she had asked him to do the same. His face looked restless as he slept beside her, Reyna took a deep breath before allowing herself to rest here with him entirely.  
The simple vibration of her phone woke Reyna quickly. The bright screen of Dakota calling her made her slide out of bed imminently. Reyna noticed then Jason's arms wrapped around her, holding her tight and warm. His face looked more peaceful now, and like this was the first time in forever, he actually was getting sleep.  
"Hey, Dakota," Reyna answered the phone, "Is there something wrong?"  
"You told me to call you when I wasn't busy," He responded, "So what's up?"  
Reyna took a deep breath in, the thoughts of the night spinning in her head.  
"I can't tell him." She confessed.  
"Reyna,' Dakota's voice had a hint of sorrow, "That's the whole reason you took this trip."  
"It'll break his heart," Reyna sighed, "He can't take another heartbreak."  
"Oh," Dakota voice lowered, "What happened."  
"I think Piper is cheating on him," Reyna almost growled, "and they just got in a huge fight the day I arrived."  
"So yesterday," Dakota said, "Why do think she is cheating?"  
"I caught her," Reyna mumbled, "and she knows I saw her."  
The other side went silent for a second.  
"Holy shit," Dakota eventually said, "Have you told Jason?"  
"I can't," Reyna slid up against the cabin wall, "He's so fragile right now."  
"Reyna," Dakota paused, "He needs to know the truth, the truth about everything."  
"I know," Reyna sighed, "How do you tell the boy you've been in love with since you were kids that not being with him is the reason you are giving up love forever."  
"Maybe he loves you back," Gwen quickly spoke, "Hey Reyna, sorry just joining this call."  
"I figured I was on speaker," Reyna chuckled, "but do you guys understand my predicament right now."  
"We do," Dakota spoke, "But Thalia is coming in two weeks for you, and by then you have to have turned everything over to Frank and us."  
"What if I gave Jason my position?" Reyna asked, "Would he take it?"  
"Would he give up Camp Half-Blood?" Gwen asked.  
"I think he would," Reyna smiled to herself, "I trust you guys but…"  
"Jason has more experience and is a better face then us," Gwen laughed, "I was hoping you would suggest that."  
"Tell him," Dakota said, "Tell him everything, about the hunters, about why you're joining."  
"I will," Reyna looked up at the start of the sunrise, "I promise."  
"Good," Dakota, "I need to prepare myself for the emotional wreck of my best friend."  
"He'll be okay," Reyna smiled, "I know he'll be a great leader and that Camp Jupiter will thrive with him."  
"Look, it's late," Gwen yawned, "Speak to you later, Rey."  
"Goodnight you crazy kids," Reyna told them, quietly hanging up the phone before walking back inside.  
Jason had barely moved since she had left and slowly crawling back into bed he woke.  
"Hey," he groaned, "Where did you run off too?"  
"Dakota called me with an issue," She lied, "it's okay now."  
"Good," Jason sleepily moaned, "I missed your company."  
"I missed yours too."

 

Piper sat at the picnic table twiddling a spoon between her fingers, staring down at the cereal in front of her. The scenes from last night like a curse in her brain and catching a glimpse of Fisher, she stared back down at her food.  
"How was your night?" Drew asked, sitting across from her, a couple other of her siblings sitting around her.  
"Bad," Piper said with bite, "I ran into Reyna."  
The silence between them was covered up by the sounds of chewing, their siblings creating small talk in the awkward silence.  
"Where is she staying?" Kyleigh, a new camper asked.  
"I believe in the Artemis cabin?" Piper replied, "That's where Chiron told us she was staying."  
"I don't think she's staying there," Marissa laughed, "The cabin lights haven't turned on almost a month."  
"Is that why the hunters haven't been here in a while?" Drew asked, "Because Chiron refuses to fix any cabin."  
"So where is she staying?" Piper asked, her eyes scouring the mess hall for the iconic braid.  
"I saw her exiting the Zeus cabin early this morning," Clara spoke up.  
"SHE WHAT" Piper almost yelled, rage boiled inside.  
"How do you know this?" Drew asked quickly.  
"I was out on my morning run, and I was just finishing my first lap when I watched her walk out." Clara said, "She was on a phone call, I believe."  
"Did you hear anything she said," Piper hissed.  
"All I heard her say was that she couldn't tell him." Clara said, "I don't know what she can't tell him, but by the time I was finishing up my second lap, she was gone."  
Piper let out a furious groan, her eyes wild.  
"How dare he." She spits, "I can't believe him."  
"Maybe it's nothing," Marissa added, "She seems like a nice girl."  
"A NICE GIRL," Piper snapped, "She is not a nice girl. She is cold-hearted, cutthroat, emotionless, and a mega bitch. Somehow she has Jason wrapped around her finger, and I don't even know what he sees in her. GODs!"  
The table went silent in shock. Piper grabbed her dishes and quickly stormed out of the mess hall. Her eyes blurred in rage and anger tears, maybe this was the proof she needed to show what a big cheater he was.  
"Hey watch where you're walking," The familiar voice of Johnson Cruise called from above her.  
"Sorry," Piper whimpered.  
"Piper," a smile crossed the boy's face, "Is everything okay?"  
She shook her face, letting herself play the damsel in distress.  
"What's wrong?" The brunette boy crouched down into her view.  
Piper let the waterworks go, crying about a cheating boyfriend and how the girl he was cheating on her with was visiting the camp. Johnson walked with Piper back to a bench by the Ares Cabin.  
"Well, he's an idiot," Johnson smiled at her, "You're an amazing girl, and he's an ass for not seeing that."  
"You really think so? "She whimpered.  
"Of course!" He beamed, "Every guy here would die to be with you."  
Piper giggled and leaned closer to him.  
"You're a great guy too," She smiled up at him, charmspeak on her lips.  
"Oh please," He laughed, "You're just saying that to make up for the fact your ass of on ex ruined my reputation around here."  
"I am not," Piper jumped up, not batting an eye at the ex comment, "You really are."  
"Prove it," Johnson smiled, leaning in closer.  
Piper leaned up and kissed him. Something inside her screamed that this wrong, but before she could do anything, he was kissing her back, and it felt good. His lips were rougher then Jason's, and we're hungry for more than just this. Piper pulled away slowly, batting her eyes at him.  
"Meet me behind the Pegasus Stables at sunset." She ordered him, "and wear something easy to take off."

 

Reyna swung for the dummy in front of her, the sound of her golden sword ripping through the stuffing rippled through the empty arena. She pushed it the side and went to the next, practicing her striking. Sweat dripped down her brow as she pushed her loose strands of the braid back, narrowing her eyes and readied herself to attack.  
"That poor dummy is defenseless," The familiar voice of the son of Hades behind her.  
"Nico," She chuckled, "How did you know I was here?"  
"I know where you go when you're stressed," Nico he replied, leaning up against a column behind her.  
"How do you know I'm stressed," She laughed, sticking the tip of her sword into the ground.  
"Well let me think," He said sarcastically, "You're here to tell the boy, who is your best friend and who you love most, that you are joining the Hunters of Artemis because he doesn't love you as you love him."  
"Shit," she mumbled, pulling the sword out of the ground, "call me out, I guess."  
"Have you told him," Nico asked.  
"No," Reyna looked into his eyes, "I can't do it yet."  
"You're only here for two more days," Nico sighed, "You have to tell him. We all can't keep hiding it."  
"I'm surprised Dakota hasn't told him yet," Reyna said with a swing, "That boy can't keep his mouth shut."  
"Because he, like the rest of us, knows that you're the one who needs to tell him," Nico said, he honestly was blunt today.  
"Is that why you came to find me," Reyna growled, "To tell me something that I have been thinking non-stop about."  
"Reyna," Nico grabbed her hand, "We all know how he'll take it."  
"Yeah, let me just break his heart more," Reyna added, "He doesn't need this on his conscious."  
"He and Piper are a whole different issue," Nico replied, "It doesn't involve you."  
"Yes it does," She pulled away, "I caught Piper.."  
Reyna's voice trailed off as Jason walked into the arena. He wore a cut up Camp Jupiter shirt, and after years of working with him, Reyna knew to look him in his eyes.  
"For Hades sake Grace," Nico laughed, "You can't just wear that out in public."  
"Why not," Jason snickered, "I like it."  
"You're gonna make every gay and girl in this camp stop everything they are doing and" Nico stopped.  
"And what?" Jason asked, "Would it be better if I took my shirt off?"  
"NO!" Both Reyna and Nico yelled.  
"Just," Nico sighed, "Stop being a fuckboy for one minute and understand that you are an attractive male."  
Jason laughed as he reached for his sword. The shirt was little to tight for his muscular frame, riding up to reveal the V above his pant line.  
"Gods," Reyna whispered to herself.  
"What were you two talking about," Jason inquired stepping towards them.  
"Things," Nico sassed, "Important Things."  
He raised his eyebrow in suspicion but left it at that. Reyna leaned against in sword as the three of them stood in silence for a second.  
"I heard you out here, so I decided not to let you train alone," Jason spoke up, grabbing his sword.  
"You really want to fight me, Grace," She laughed, "From what I can remember, you lost a lot."  
"I've improved," He added, getting into position, "And you haven't fought me in a while."  
"What are the stakes?" Reyna snickered, taking her own stance.  
"Loser tells the winner what they've been hiding from each other," He snarled.  
Reyna's blood ran cold, her heart skipped a beat out fear and turn on. The sunlight hit Jason in just a way that he looked like a god. The sun was lighting up the beads of sweat that outlined his muscles. Her breath hitched, but she held firm.  
"Ready," He smiled.  
"Always," Reyna smiled back.  
The clash of metal echoed through the arena as they spared. He had improved, he watched more for her movements, but still, he wasn't fast enough against her. She moved through the air with ease catching his sword with every strike. Sweat dripped from their bodies as they fought. Reyna knocked Jason's sword from his hand with one movement and held him still with another.  
"Spill," She breathed out, handing him back his sword.  
Jason wiped the sweat from his brow with his shirt, reaving more of his god-like body. Reyna couldn't help but get a quick look, and it shocked her that anyone would leave this body. She pulled her focus from him and had to remind herself of the facts.  
"He loves Piper, not you." She repeated in her mind.  
"I got to think," He laughed, "I tell you everything."  
"Yeah," Reyna laughed nervously, "There's gotta be something."  
She prayed to the gods he wouldn't revival some weird sex thing that he and Piper did. The idea of him and Piper made her stomach turn into knots and did nothing but convince herself that he would never be with her.  
"Piper and I haven't.." Jason mumbled off words she couldn't understand.  
"Haven't what?" She asked but then regretted seeped in.  
"Done ya know," Jason made hand motions that made no sense, "The thing."  
"You're acting like a child," Reyna laughed, "Just say it."  
"We haven't had sex." He awkwardly blurted out.  
‘Wait," Reyna took a step back, "Seriously?"  
"Yeah," Jason's face beet red.  
"But you've done it before, right?" She inquired further.  
Jason shook his head, "I've rounded every base, but I haven't run home."  
"I'm surprised," Reyna laughed, "Ya know because of your father."  
"You're saying you're surprised I have impulse control."  
"Yeah, kinda," Reyna laughed.  
"How about you?" He asked, playing with his sword in his hand.  
"I have," Reyna mentioned sheepishly  
"Really," Jason snickered, "Someone took the queen."  
"Oh shut it, Grace," Reyna laughed.  
"Spill the details," He prodded.  
"I think if you want info, you're gonna have to beat me." Reyna retorted.  
"Fine," Jason sighed, "I guess I gotta try harder this time."  
Reyna took her stance, and Jason took him, both had regained their breath. Jason swung first, which gave Reyna the upper hand. She was able to get out of his range of motion and hold her ground. The sun glistened off the gold of her sword, which easily reflected the scene in front of her. This battle lasted longer than the first. Jason was a quick learner but not as sharp as Reyna.  
"Goddamnit," Jason groaned as he fell against the sand.  
"You're right," Reyna remarked, "You have improved."  
"Thanks," Jason said breathless, "You're still better than me."  
"So, you got anything else?" Reyna asked.  
"Sadly," Jason laughed, "I'm not sure what else you don't know."  
"Try me," Reyna smirked.  
"I have considered moving to Camp Jupiter full time," He told her, "But I bet you could figure that out."  
"I figured that out on my own," She replied.  
"Round three," Jason picked up his sword, "I gotta beat you at some point."  
This battle was different, Reyna had the upper hand for most of it. Deflecting each strike with her own, keeping pace with him. But with the sun beginning to set around them and the glare of golden hour around her, it was easy to get distracted by his beauty in this light. With a swift kick and a sword at her throat, Reyna looked up at him. The halo of the sun made him look more godly then before, her heart skipped looking at him. He was breathtaking, and yet somehow he was so unaware of her love for him blew her mind.  
"Need a hand," He joked, reaching down.  
"I'm good," Reyna respond, getting to her feet, shaking the sand off of her.  
"Your turn," He smiled a mischievous smile.  
The sound of the dinner bell broke the moment, and Reyna could not have thanked the gods more. Dinner was quicker then she would have liked, how was she supposed to tell him anything, there were so many secrets.  
"I heard the sunsets on the Pegasus stable roof are breathtaking," He told her as they walked back towards the cabins.  
"Well, the sunset is any minute now," She smiled up at him.  
"Race ya," He nudged her  
"Loser spills their secrets," Reyna teased him.  
In a matter of seconds, they were sprinting off, avoiding the random campers that were walking around. Reyna jumped a bush in her way as Jason almost took out younger camper. She watched him run, the way he laughed as they ran next to each other. He elbowed her to the side, and she elbowed him back.  
"Watch it" yelled a girl that Reyna didn't have time to apologize too.  
He was barely a foot ahead of her, she watched how easily his feet moved across the ground, and she guessed capture the flag was good for something.  
"Beat you!" He teased from the ladder to the roof.  
"Fine," She breathed in deep, "I'll spill."  
"You owe me two secrets," He teased as he climbed.  
"You could have just flown up?" she laughed.  
"Yeah, but I think I used most of my energy beating you." He teased back.  
She gently shoved him as they sat next to each other on the roof, overlooking the entire camp.

 

"I like the sunsets at Camp Jupiter better," Reyna smiled.  
Purple danced around the sky in a mixture of pinks, oranges, blues and yellow. It looked almost like a watercolor from up here. The reflection of the setting sun in the lake below them. Jason couldn't help but look at Reyna in these moments. The way the vibrant light reflected off her tan skin made her glow like a goddess, the purples of the sky swimming in her eyes. She was breathtaking, and he let himself wonder why no one had genuinely fallen for her.  
"You're staring," Reyna jokes, turning to face him.  
"Sorry," He blushed, "The light looks really cool on you."  
Reyna blushed deeply, giving Jason butterflies that came out of nowhere. Maybe it was memories of being on rooftops with her or the memories on roofs with Piper, but right now she could say anything, and he would listen to every word as he needed it to survive.  
"Do you remember the last time we did this?" Reyna asked, her face illuminated in the golden light.  
"Roughly," Jason admitted, but at this moment that sketch of memory felt alive.  
"It was the night before you disappeared, " she began to tell him, her voice cracked with the last word.  
"We sat on the roof naming stars," Jason finished her sentence, "We used to sit up there for hours unable to sleep."  
"You told you would see me in the morning," She said, pain in her voice, "You never showed up the next morning."  
"Reyna," Jason sighed, "If I could back, I would."  
"And do what," Reyna sighed, "Not disappear."  
Her words seem to hurt something deep inside of him. He couldn't name the feeling, but the pain in her voice made him feel worse then he had felt all week.  
"It wasn't my choice," He says in response, staring out at the changing sky.  
"Don't remind me," Reyna is stern, "The gods just love to fuck with my life."  
"They fuck up everyone's life," Jason added, "I wish they would just leave us alone."  
They sat in silence for what felt like an hour, Jason didn't have the nerve to speak up. What could he say to make up for what the gods had done? They tore families and friends apart, no one was safe from their wrath.  
"I never told you a secret," Reyna said softly, her voice faint.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to." He told her, "I don't want to pressure you.."  
"Piper is cheating on you," she blurted out before he could finish, "I caught her last night."  
"What," Jason held in a choked cry, "How?"  
"She was trying to kiss some boy, and he turned her down," She began to confess, "I caught her after that."  
"How do you know she was trying to kiss him?"Jason struggled to ask.  
"She basically told me," Reyna looked at him, he saw a small ring of tears around her eyes.  
"Maybe it was nothing," He lied to himself, "Maybe she was kidding."  
"I don't think so," Reyna said solemnly, "I just watched her walk into the woods with another guy."  
"WHAT," Jason almost screamed, "Why didn't you say anything!"  
"Because," She took a deep breath, "How am I suppose to tell you something that is gonna hurt you."  
"Reyna," He choked her name out through tears that came out of nowhere.  
"Do you-you believe me," She asked, "Or do you want to see for yourself?"

 

Piper felt the scratch of tree bark against her back as he kissed her. The way he ripped her shirt off made everything so much more real, his hands all over her. He kissed her with so much more passion than Jason ever kissed her. Piper couldn't help but love every second of this, she felt so alive.  
"Johnson," She moaned out as he kissed down her neck.  
He simply hummed against her neck in response. Piper felt a pulse course through her body, gods it had been months since Jason had even looked at her the way Johnson looked at her right now. Piper heard the twig snap and quickly squirmed away from him.  
"What's wrong," He asked.  
" I heard something," Piper said, her voice shook.  
‘It's nothing," He said, leaning in for another kiss.  
Piper kissed him this time, tugging at the bottom of his shirt which he pulled off in a second. They fell against the bark of the towering pines that were all around them. Every noise became nothing to her at the moment carried on.  
"Piper?"  
She jumped at the sound of her name, makeup smeared all over her face and shirt thrown somewhere in the woods. She looked around from where it came from. There was no one around, and her heart seemed to calm. She returned to kissing him but heard more footsteps.  
"Piper?"  
This time Piper looked at the silhouette of her boyfriends standing just outside the tree line. Piper's heart almost skipped a beat, she felt from fear to revenge to happiness. She knew at this moment he felt just like how she had felt for the past weeks.  
"What's wrong," Johnson asked  
"Jason's here," Piper smirked.  
"Didn't y' all breakup," He asked  
"Nope," An evil smile crossed her face.  
Jason stepped closer from the tree line, and Piper leaned over quickly to kiss Johnson who pulled away faster then Fisher.  
"Oh hell no," he stammered, "I don't help cheaters."  
"Hey," Piper yelled at him, "You can't just stop now."  
"Yes I can," He said in response, searching the dark for his shirt, "I don't wanna mess with Jason."  
In a matter of seconds, Jason felt like his world was falling down all around him. There he stood watching her kiss another guy, and it felt like a knife to the heart. He couldn't express the pain, but he went from anger to sadness to questioning to rage in seconds. Nothing made sense around him right, and all he could think about was the girl with ever-changing eyes telling him that they would never break up and the way Cupid told him that he had found his soulmate already.  
"No," He mouthed, words wouldn't come out.  
But in a matter of seconds, the sky went grey and stormy, his eyes stung with tears that were unlike anything he had felt before. Lighting jumped from his fists as he looked at her, and yet she meant nothing to him at this moment.  
"Piper," He said again, his voice cracking.  
She looked at him, colors darting across her eyes. She simply smiled and stood up, walking towards him as nothing had happened.  
"Jason," She seemed to purr, "What are you doing out here?"  
"I was looking for you," He lied, "but what were you doing out here?"  
Piper let out a shallow laugh, her eyes said nothing but revenge.  
"Piper," His voice cracked, "What is going on?"  
"Oh," She smiled, "It's nothing."  
"Nothing," Jason's voice boomed, "Nothing!"  
"He's just a friend," She snapped, "It's nothing more than that."  
"Piper," He growled, "You can't lie to me."  
"Lie to you!" She yelled, "You've been lying to me for months!"  
"About what?" He yelled back, the sky flashed with lighting.  
"Her!" Piper yelled, "You are always with her!"  
"She's my best friend!" Jason yelled back, anger tears burned.  
"Stop lying!" She yelled, "I know the truth."  
"What is the truth?" His voice cracked with the sky.  
"You are cheating on me!" She screamed.  
"Why the hell do you think I did that?" He demanded.  
"Because," She stumbled over her words, "you're always with her and at that stupid camp."  
"It's my home!" He yelled, "Why can't you understand that!"  
"But explain to me," She began to speak, thunder covering her words, "Why she is here?"  
"I don't know," Jason snapped, "I don't run her life."  
"But she runs yours," Piper snarled.  
"I do not." Reyna snapped at her, she was drenched in the pouring rain.  
"Why are you here?" She snapped at Reyna, "You are the reason that we're falling apart."  
"No, she's not," Jason yelled at Piper, "I'm assuming that you kissing that boy is the reason we're falling apart."  
"No," She snarled, "That was revenge."  
"For what?" He yelled, the turned darker than before.  
"Because you cheated on me," Piper tried to justify.  
"I never cheated on you!" Jason seemed to scream, his throat burned.  
Piper's face went white, and then he watched as the tears began to fall with the rain. Jason could do nothing but stare at her, his heart snapping into thousands of pieces. Is this what Cupid meant by a soulmate, someone he couldn't trust or who couldn't trust him.  
"Did you ever trust me?" He asked, his voice shaking.  
Piper looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. She nodded slowly, but Jason knew that had changed.  
"Jason," Piper said softly, "Do you trust me?"  
Jason paused, his mind raised with everything that had just happened. How last month she had acted suspicious, how she would be angry when he left for Camp Jupiter. Piper acted differently when he was gone, she would never tell him what was going on.  
"I don't know," He swallowed, "Why don't you trust me now?"  
Piper didn't speak, her silence hurt Jason more than words ever could.  
"Why don't you trust me?" He asked again, "What did I do that you couldn't trust me. Please...please explain to me what happened."  
Piper just shook her head. They stood in silence for a second, with the sound of rain pouring around them. Jason felt the rain chill his bones as lighting still jumped from his fingertips. He turned towards Reyna, she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.  
"Piper," Jason's voice cracked, "Answer me...Please."  
"Jason," She said slowly, "What are you trying to save?"  
"What," Jason asked, confused, "Piper, I don't understand."  
"What is there between us," She cried, stepping towards him, "Do you think this is what we both want?"  
"I don't know," He stepped back, "What are you saying?"  
"I.." Piper took a deep breath, "I don't think it is supposed to work."  
Then it hit him, everything that he had been thinking about and all of the future seemed to crumble. All those nights, they had talked about forever and how they had been through so much together.  
"Are you…" Jason took in a sharp breath, "breaking up with me?"  
Piper nodded slowly, her eyes unable to look at his.  
"After the last couple days," She sighed, looking at him with tear-filled eyes, "It should be obvious that we don't work together."  
"Piper," Jason choked on his words, "You can't be serious right now."  
"I am Jason," She whimpered, "You and I can't keep lying to ourselves, this is never gonna work."  
"Why," He cried, thunder cracking, "Why can't this work?"  
It was getting later by the minute and colder by the second. Rain drenched them both, and Reyna stood barely under the cover the Pegasus roof. She hasn't left him, she stood there shivering in the rain just waiting.  
"Piper, please," Jason stepped towards her, "I want this to work."  
"You shouldn't," She said, "You should stop hoping for us and accept it.  
Piper paused before grabbing Jason's hand.  
"Jason, we haven't worked for a while now. We keep arguing over stupid small things and trying ways to get back at the other person. At some point, I just stopped caring about us being happy and just cared about us being together."  
"Is this what you want," He sniffled, holding her hand tight.  
"I think so," She gave him a half smile, "I think we both need to move on."  
Jason tried to hold back a broken sob, his eyes stung from the tears and the rain. He turned away from her, but his grip on her hand didn't let go. Taking a deep breath, it hit him hard. Jason crumbled into her arms with sobs. Piper cried with him but eventually let him go.  
"Piper," He seemed to sob, "Please."  
"Goodbye, Jason," She kissed him gently on the head, "This is for the best, I promise."  
Jason watched her walk away towards the cabins through a blur of tears. He sat in the rain alone, crying over a girl who he thought was his soulmate.  
Reyna slowly walked towards him, ignoring the cold rain as is soaked through her clothing. In front of her sat Jason, head in hands and sparks at his tips. She could hear the pain in his sobs, how hard it must have been for him. Reyna knew he loved her, Jason had wanted for this to work, all he wanted was to find the one.  
"Jason," She touched his shoulder gently, an electric current coursed through him, "We should get inside."  
Jason shrugged her off, his body shaking from the cold and anger. Reyna took a step back from him, all he did was sit letting the rain wash over him.  
"Jason," Reyna said softly, "Please let's get inside."  
He looked at her, his eyes red from tears. She walked back towards him, gently grabbing his arm. Slowly, Jason stood up and leaning against Reyna sniffling still. They walked in silence for a while only until the cabin was in sight did he speak.  
"What did I do wrong?" He whispered.  
"Jason," Reyna almost begged, "This is not your fault."  
The Zeus cabin was cold and dark, only lit by the flashes of lighting. Jason slumped onto his bed, his face looked pale and cold.  
"Jason, you're gonna get sick with you don't take off your wet clothing," Reyna said, handing him dry pair of sweatpants and shirt, "You need to change."  
He looked up at her with emptiness in his eyes, but for a second, she saw them flicker to life when looking at her. Jason slowly took off his wet shirt and just sat there, not saying a word.  
"I wish there was a male's hunter of Artemis," He sighed, "then I wouldn't have to worry about love."  
Reyna didn't say anything in response, she took off her old wet clothing and dressed quickly in something warm.  
"Reyna," Jason reached out for her, "Do you think anyone loves me?"  
"Jason," She smiled, "Why would you ask that. Of course, people love you, and it doesn't have to be romantic love."  
"I don't think I'm meant to find love," He whimpered.  
"That is bullshit!," Reyna snapped, "There are so many lovable things about you."  
"Like what," Jason looked up at the ceiling, "I can't seem to find one reason to make someone stay."  
"Jason Grace if you don't cut this out right now," Reyna swore, "I swear to the gods above I'm gonna…"  
"Gonna what," Jason lay down onto the bed.  
"I'm gonna tell you why you're amazing," Reyna said, hiding her blush.  
Jason said nothing in response, he just lay there. She climbed into her bed and looked over at him. He just stared up, tears streaming now his face. Reyna pulled the covers over herself and tried to convince herself to sleep.  
Reyna woke only a couple minutes later to Jason's sobs. They broke her heart as she lay hearing him whimper in pain. Before she could even think through the consequences, Reyna climbed out of her bed and into his wrapping her arms around him.  
"Reyna," Jason spoke, his voice cracking.  
"Jason," She said softly, "please listen to me."  
His blue eyes stood out in the darkness and flashes of lighting. Part of her screamed to kiss him, to tell him the truth about why you came, and others saw her best friend in need of support.  
"You're one of the most amazing people I have ever met,' She started, "You're brilliant, and funny and somehow one of the kindest people I know. You care more about others than you do yourself. Gods, Jason, I don't think you understand how many people love and care for you. One girl that you were told by some stupid love god was your soulmate means nothing, maybe there is someone else, someone you already know. Jason, you are a hero of Olympus and some many other things that make you great. The option of one girl should not change you, you are amazing the way you are."  
Jason looked at her in a way that he hadn't looked at her before, and she couldn't look away. Here she was laying in his bed, with her arms around him and with his face so close to hers. She could kiss him at this moment, but she knew that would be wrong, but would she get the chance again.  
"Reyna," He almost cried, "Why didn't she love me?"  
"Because she's a stupid bitch," Reyna caught words as it left her mouth, "And she didn't understand what she had."  
They lay there in silence together, Reyna felt Jason curl up next to her.  
"Thank you, Reyna," He whispered into her ear, "For always being there for me."  
Reyna felt her heart melt as he snuggled next to her. She let herself soak up these moments, and she heard him drift off to sleep. Reyna smiled to herself and gently kissed him on the forehead, knowing damn well that she would have to leave him tomorrow still not telling him the truth.

 

Jason awoke to find Reyna laying in his arms, she was still fast asleep. The sunlight of early morning peaked through the open curtains giving the room a golden glow. She lay next to him, a peaceful look on her face, it almost took his breath away. The events of yesterday replayed in his mind, but right here everything between him and Piper didn't seem to matter.  
Reyna mumbled as she rolled over in his bed, she snuggled up closer to his chest. Jason never wanted to move again, even after there had been so much hurt Reyna seemed to make all the pain go away. Even with a broken heart, she made it whole.  
"Morning," He whispered to her, running his hands through her dark hair.  
She simply mumbled in return.  
Jason watched her sleep and thought about how long they had been friends. They had monsters, titans, and gods together. Endless quests, burying friends, late nights figuring out how to save their camp. She would always be there for him, even when he wasn't there for her. Reyna really was his best friend, and he couldn't imagine a life without her.  
A blaring alarm made her jump awake, Jason pulled away quickly.  
"What time is it?" She asked frantically.  
"8am," He replied.  
"Fuck," She jumped out of bed, "My flight is in two hours."  
"That's plenty of time," Jason sat up.  
"Not when you have to finishes packing and get ready," Reyna rushed like a mad man, "Do you have a shower?"  
"Yeah," He pointed to the small door, "It's not very big."  
"It'll be fine," She raced.  
Jason sat there looking at the bag in front of him, and something about it told him to start packing. He grabbed the only suitcase he could find and started to move his stuff into it, leaving very few belongs at here. There was a sudden knock at his door, opening it to Percy.  
"Hey," Percy gave him a slight smile, "Annabeth told me about you and Piper."  
"Oh," Jason had the feelings hit him like a brick, "Yeah."  
"Are you okay?" He asked.  
"I will be," Jason sighed, "I think for now it's best if I move on."  
"Jason don't hurt yourself by moving on to fast," Percy said, "This wasn't your fault."  
"I know," He looked down at the ground, "It's hard not to think it is."  
"Are you headed to Camp Jupiter for a couple days?" Percy asked he noticed the suitcases behind him.  
"I think I'll be there longer than a few days," Jason said, "This place just doesn't feel like home anymore."  
"You have to come back to visit," Percy smiled.  
"I will," Jason smiled back, "We can't lose our capture the flag streak."  
"Oh, of course!" Percy exclaimed, high fiving his friend.  
Percy simply waved as he walked off towards the mess hall, Annabeth stood at the hill waiting. She gently waved to him, and Jason waved back. He would miss this place for a couple of reasons, mostly the friends he had made.  
He closed the door and slowly began to pack, taking photos and clothing that reminded him of those who would never leave him. He grabbed a stack of pictures of them, the way she smiled at him and the lies they must have been telling each other. He tossed them quickly, Jason didn't need a reminder of the pain.  
"What are you doing?" Reyna asked she was dressed in the casual outfit he ha ever seen her in.  
She wore the regular Camp Jupiter shirt but a pair of black jean short shorts. He tried not to look over her frame, drinking in her muscular frame.  
"I want to go back to Camp Jupiter," He told her, "I just need to leave this place."  
"Jason," She sighed, "Is that the best choice?"  
"Yes," He stated, looking deep into her dark eyes, "Please take me home."  
"Jason," Reyna took a deep breath.  
They sat in her apartment as it rained for the first time in California forever. Jason had dropped his stuff off at his makeshift studio only down the road. Reyna knew she had to tell him the truth, even if it killed her and him.  
"There is something I have been meaning to tell you," She said quietly.  
"What is it?" He asked her, his eye still filled with the sadness from before.  
She looked at him, tears rimmed her eyes. Reyna felt like she was going to vomit, her stomach turning in knots.  
"I don't know how to say this," She swallowed, "But I have something I have been meaning to say for a while now."  
"Reyna," He looked at her, worried, "Is something wrong?"  
She couldn't look at him, her eyes burned from tears. How could she do this to him, but Thalia was coming sooner than she thought. Reyna had three days until she officially joined the hunters. In that time, she had to hand her predators to Jason and tell him the truth about everything.  
"Reyna," He voice was more stern, "Just say what's wrong."  
"I'm joining the hunt," She blurted out, "In three days."  
Jason looked at her dumbfounded, his eyes were wide with shock. He couldn't speak, his mouth hung open.  
"What," He blurted out.  
"I decided to join the hunters of Artemis," She looked down at her hands, "It is just the best option for me."  
"What Why?" He questions, she saw the tears begin to form.  
"I just don't think love exists for me," Reyna confessed.  
"That's bullshit," He snapped, tears began to fall, "Reyna you can't just leave."  
"I have too," She cried, "I can't keep just keeping living a lie."  
"Reyna there is so much more to life than love," He told her.  
"I know Jason," She wiped the tears, "But this love is one that just isn't meant to be."  
"How do you know?" Jason asked, "Have you tried."  
"Every time I tried," Reyna began to cry again, "There was someone else in the way. Even now, I know they are meant to be with someone else."  
"Reyna," He scooted closer to her, "How do you know? They could love you back."  
"They don't" She looked up at him, tears streaking down her face, "They only see me as a friend."  
"Who are they," Jason jumped up, "Maybe if they knew it would awaken something in them."  
"It's been years," She cried harder, "I know they don't love me back."  
"Who is it?" Jason seemed to yell, "If they knew that you were giving up love for them, maybe they would give you a chance."  
"Jason stop," Reyna tried to control herself, "You're only going to make this harder."  
"Is it, Bobby?" Jason began to ask, his face streaked his tears and anger shook his voice, "Dakota? Ryan? Annabeth? Who are they? Atticus?"  
The more names he listed off, the more furious Reyna. She knew now that he didn't love her back, not once did he think that she loved him.  
"It's you!" She yelled standing from her seat, tears rushed, "Goddamnit, I am in love with you."  
He looked at her, his eyes didn't change. Jason looked at her, she saw the tears and how he tried to form words.  
"Jason Grace I have been in love with you since we were fourteen," She began to explain, "And I know you don't love me back, you have never loved me as I love you."  
Jason sat in his small room with the thunder crashing around him. He held his head in his hands as he sobbed, the world seemed to blur around his eyes. She couldn't love him, why did she have to love him? His mind raced with questions that had no answer, but only tears seemed to answer them.  
He wrapped himself in a blanket, trying to calm the painful cries. Nothing helped, usually in moments like this she was there. Reyna was always there for him, in every single moment of every single day. She had screamed at him, the way her voice had shaken to his core. He was the reason she had to leave, He was the reason she was in pain.  
That only made him cry more, the sobs came harder than before. Jason just wanted to be with her right now, to hold her in his arms and tell her it was going to be okay. Reyna had to stay, she was the predator of Camp Jupiter, so many people depended on her for support and love.  
Sitting up slowly, he grabbed a photo from his desk. They were younger then, nothing had physically scared them yet, the smiles on their faces were genuine and sincere. She was his best friend, someone he had depended on for years, and Hera just ripped her out of his life. That when all the memories hit him hard, and tears started to pour.  
"I remember," He cried, wiping tears from the frame, "I remember everything."  
One memory stuck out more than before, and everything that he thought was with Piper was with Reyna. He remembered that night on the rooftop before he was taken. It was hours of watching the skies and discussing the future, she was snuggled up against him. Their hands intertwined together as they pointed out stars.  
"I kissed her," He touched his lips, "I kissed her on that rooftop and told her I would be with her in the morning."  
The sobs racked his body, how could he forget that moment. How could he forget the nights they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms to keep the monsters away. They had kissed more than once and spent almost every night with each other under the covers holding each other closer than the night before.  
It all hit him at once, harder than before everything that he had felt for her wasn't friendship but love. God, he was in love with her and didn't even know it.  
All those butterflies he got when she walked into the room. The way she made him feel when she was around him. Without her, he felt incomplete and always needed her around. When she laughed, he saw stars, her smile made him melt, the way she could make him listen to every single word she said. All those feelings he couldn't figure out now had a name. It was love, all he felt for her was love.  
How could he tell her that he felt the same way? Jason sat up in his bed, the blanket draped in like a cape. He sat still holding the photo in his hand. Thunder cracked, and lightning lit the dark room, Jason looks outside at the rain.  
Jumping from the bed, Jason held the photo close and walked towards the door. His heart beat faster as he opened the door to the pouring rain, this is what he had to do. Running through the storm, Jason jumped around puddles, almost sliding in the mud and rocks of the streets. He ran closer to the door, almost sliding to a stop in front of it.  
He stood a second, looking at the door and wondering if this was the right choice. He raised his hand to knock but paused again, he shook in the cold rain. Tears still rolled down his face as he knocked on the door.  
Silence came from the other side.  
He knocked again harder, anxiety coursing through his veins.  
Reyna opens the door, she looked at him with tear stained cheeks. Neither of them said anything, Reyna took at a deep breath.  
"Come in?" He asked.  
Reyna looked at him, she didn't know what to say or how to feel. But here he stood, drenched in the rain and clutching a photo of them when they were fourteen. His eyes were red, and tears still fell from them.  
"Why are you here?" She asked, folding her arms.  
"I…" Jason swallowed before he spoke, "I...remember everything."  
Reyna looked at him shooked, taking a step back. Tears hit her hard and fast, she tried to swallow them again. Jason stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He reached the old photo toward her.  
"I remember that night on the roof," He started to cry again, "I remember those nights we spent together…"  
He broke down into a sob in front of her, his knees buckled as he reached for her. Reyna grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. She pulled him into a tight hug, as they cried together.  
"Reyna," He sobbed, "I'm sorry about everything."  
"Jason, please," She cried, "Don't apologize, just stay right here."  
Jason mumbled something between sobs, his body shook and heaved as he cried into her. She felt her heart swell and almost break as he was here.  
"Why did you come back?" She asked, moving his face into view.  
"I.." Jason wiped the tears from his face and took another breath, his blue his sparkling, "I..love you too Reyna."  
Her heart skipped, and tears hit her again. She just looked at him with tears rolling down her face, staring into his glittering eyes.  
"You do?" She croaked.  
"I have loved you since we were fourteen," He smiled, "I just didn't realize it was love."  
Reyna kissed him sweetly as they both cried. He kissed her back and held her closer in his arms. She pulled away to only look into those striking blue eyes, the way they were filled with love in the way she had never seen before. They almost sparkled like the sky as he looked at her, a smile on his face.  
"When I saw you with Piper," Reyna said, "I broke my heart."  
"Reyna," Jason's eyes filled with tears again.  
"Seeing you with her," Reyna swallowed down the pain, "It hurt more than I could ever imagine. The way you showed her around our camp and paraded her around like she was the best thing in your life."  
"Reyna," Jason voice cracked, "I'm so unbelievably sorry."  
Jason kissed her quickly, she leaned into the kiss for a second but only to pull away again. Jason kissed her back before she could speak, his lips hungry for hers.  
"Jason," She moaned, "Please let me speak."  
He nodded and wiped his face.  
"I can't…" She swallowed tears, "I can't have you leaving me again to pick up the broken pieces. I...I need you...Jason...If this is just something to get over Piper, then I need you to get the hell out of my apartment right now."  
He paused, staring at her, his eyes said nothing. Reyna felt every single fear rush back into her body. She knew to let him in was a mistake, she began to pull away from him. But one hand kept hold of her wrist. Reyna looked up at him.  
"But if this is real," She held back the tears, "I need you to prove it."

 

Jason leaned forward and kissed her as he had never kissed anyone before. Full of passion and love, she was the reason that no one else seemed to work. Ever since they were young, every other girl he was with was jealous of their relationship. No matter how many Jason told them it was only friendship, no one saw that.  
He did love her, gods he loved her so much it hurt. He loves how strong she was, how fearless and confident she was on the battlefield. She could make her enemies fall with just a look of her dark eyes, they could pierce a soul. He never realized how much she captivated him, the way could command a room or control an army. Being around her made his heart beat faster, every word she spoke he held onto. He needed her, no matter what happened, he needed her by his side. She was his rock in good and bad times.  
Jason kissed her hard, long, and hard. She accepted the kiss and only kissed back harder, her arms wrapping around his chest. His hands found her hair and ran through it, trying to untangle the braid. They stumbled standing together, lips tangled together in passion.  
Reyna pulled away slowly, looking up at him with love in her eye. Gods, that look in her eyes made him want her more, more than ever before.  
"Jason," She purred, "I can't do this again, I can't have you run off with another girl again. I need to know that this is what you want."  
"You are all I want," He said, running his hand under her face, "I have been wanting you longer than I ever realized. You're the only person I have truly wanted."  
"Prove it," Reyna said, her voice was sultry.  
Jason took a step back, sitting on her couch, looking up at her. She looked at him, and something in him switched. All he wanted was her, in every way he could have her. He grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her into his lap. Kissing her lips gently at first, only growing more and more hungry as their lips tangled.  
Jason only felt her in these moments, the way her lips pressed against his, how her hips rocked against him. Reyna's had pulled against the hem of the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up as she ran her hands across his abs. He swallowed down a shaky groan.  
"Reyna," He moaned.  
She pulled away from him, her dark eyes full of lust and love.  
"Do you want me to stop?" She asked, a little disappointment in her voice.  
"No," He swallowed, "I just..I just don't wanna ruin anything."  
"I have waited over three years to be with you, Jason," She purred, "As long as you are mine, nothing is ruined."  
As their lips were parted, Reyna pulled off his shirt, exposing his chest and muscles to her.  
"A shirt for a shirt," Jason smirked, reaching for her hem.  
Before he could do anything, she took it off for him. The bralette she wore underneath the shirt was gold in color and stood out against her dark skin. His eyes scoured her frame, he had looked over it hundreds of times while dressing wounds or changing out of wet or ruined clothing. But right everything was different, he was able to take in every inch of her. Every scar that raked her skin, her tight muscular frame that was so perfectly toned. He ran one hand up her side, gently grazing over one of her breasts. She let out a small moan before leaning down to kiss him.  
His hands wrapped around her, touching every inch of her tanned skin. He felt her hands press against his chest, they steadied the movement of her hips on his. Jason tried to focus on her, on the moment in front of him, but his mind could only wonder to friction between them. His jeans were tight and uncomfortable, especially as she wore skin-tight leggings. He felt her hands slide down from his chest to the line above his pants. He moaned in agreement with that movement.  
"Move," He moaned into her ear, sending a pulse down his own spine.  
Reyna swung her leg from around him, moving her hands to the button of his pants. She struggled with the button, she breathed lustfully. Jason leaned forward to untie the shoes that were somehow still on, this might have been the fastest he has ever taken off converse in his whole life. He kicked them off faster. He quickly helped Reyna with his pants, pulling down them just enough for her to do the rest.  
"Superman underwear?" She giggles, straddling him again, "Really?"  
"It was a gift," He laughed but softly moaned as Reyna rocked against him.  
"Kiss me," She moaned into his ear.  
And he did, harder and more lustful than before. Jason felt himself pull her in closer as they sat together. One hand in her hair while other was on her hips. She had her arms around his neck and chest, keeping balance, and she moved against him.  
"Reyna," Jason moaned loudly.  
She looked at him, she licked her lips before kissing down his neck, drawing another moan from his lips. Jason rolled his head back to expose more neck to her, his hands left her hair to her breasts. He gently ran his hands around the bottom of the bralette, she moaned to him in encouragement.  
Slowly Jason ran his hand over the bra, his hand caressing her breasts. She moaned with every touch and squeeze. It only spurred him on more, the way she would collapse in his hands with a simple touch. One of his hand ran down her back, running over every bone in her spine until he reached her ass, he cupped one cheek and squeezed gently, making Reyna squeak a little.  
Jason, his finger around the edge of her leggings, tugging at the gently. She kissed him harder in approval, rocking her hips harder against his. He pulled harder, almost taking her underwear with them as he yanked them off her body with one hard pull. Reyna gasped as he held her pants in one hand.  
"Captain America?" He chuckled, "Really?"  
"I like him," She blushed, "He reminds me of someone...special."  
Jason blushed deeply before kissing her again, wrapping his arms around her back. He laid her against the couch, their half-naked bodies tangled together in passion. Reyna rocked her hips up against his until he thrust his hips against her. Reyna moaned loudly into his mouth as they kissed.  
"I want you," Reyna growled, "Now."  
"Right here?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Bedroom." Her eyes narrowed.  
Jason nodded and moved off of her quickly. Pulling her up as she dragged him by the wrist to her room. Kissing him up against every wall that leads to her room. Her lips hungry for his as they seemed to dance down the wall.  
Reyna pushed open the door to her room and pulled Jason onto the bed with her. He crawled on top, kissing all the way up her body. Hearing her moan and groan his name as he worked his lips around her. Reyna's hands found their place in his hair, gently holding it as he kissed. With one free hand, he reached for her bra, removing his lips for enough time to pull it off and toss it off the bed.  
An excited gasp came from her lips as he kissed up her stomach, one hand on her hips and the other on her breasts. She moaned his name as he kissed up her chest, lips gently pressed against her sensitive skin, causing her to moan. He looked up at her for approval, her dark eyes barely open, but her head slightly nodded.  
With a swift movement, his lips found their place on her chest, gently teasing the sensitive ridges with his tongue. She groaned his name and moved one hand from his hair to underwear, gently stroking it. Jason groaned as she touched him. Her hand slowly pulled at what was left on his body.  
"Are you sure?" He asked again, his voice is already raspy.  
"Absolutely," She smiled, leaning up to kiss him.  
In one stroke she pulled off the superman pants and threw them across the room. With the same motion, Jason removed her panties, gently tossing them on the floor. He paused for a second, taking every inch of her in. Jason had never seen her nude before, and he felt something spark in him.  
"Gods," Jason couldn't help but smile at her, "You're fucking beautiful."  
"You're just saying that to get in my pants," She blushed.  
He laughed and kissed her again, feeling her naked body against his.  
"I love you," He told her, leaning over her.  
"I love you too," She smiled, the same smile that gave him butterflies in his stomach.

 

 

Reyna woke to find that he was still here the next morning, their naked bodies twisted together. She felt him pull her closer and kissed her gently on the neck.  
"This is how I want to wake up for the rest of my life," He mumbled, half asleep, "With you in my arms."  
Reyna smiled to herself and felt Jason's arms tighten around her. She looked over at the clock and the discarded clothing on the floor. Her phone rang from the other room but elected to ignore it. Allowing herself to savor this moment a while, she knew eventually they would have to leave this bed, but for now, she chose to stay. Renya sighed and snuggled in closer to him, this is all she could ever dream of and all she had ever wanted. And now here he was, sleeping in her bed, his arms wrapped around her.  
"I love you." She whispered to him.  
His blue eyes lazily opened and kissed her again, gently.  
"I will always love you," He replied, kissing her again.  
Reyna kissed him back sweetly.  
"Round 3" He joked, "I think I have a lot of time to make up for."  
"Make up for it another way," She smiled and kissed him.  
"How about we lay here for an hour or two," He suggested, "And then I'll make you breakfast."  
"Sounds like a plan." She smiled.  
"If you keep smiling," He teased, "We will never leave this bed."  
"That's the goal," She kissed him.  
"Gods," Jason pulled her closer, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
"You're just saying that," Reyna jokes, "I think someone is still a little horny."  
"Well maybe," Jason kissed her neck with a chuckle, "But even that can't stop me from realizing how perfect you are for me, in every way."  
Reyna rolled to face him, her dark eyes looking into his blue ones. Maybe this was fate or perhaps for once, the gods decided to let there be good in her life. But right here, right now not even the gods could ruin this moment. No war, no monster, no girl could ever take this away from her again.  
"Now," Jason pulled her closer, "Did that other guy make you feel as good as I did?"  
"Are you asking me if you are better then some random hook up I had to try and get rid of my feelings for you?" She asked.  
"Maybe," He leaned in, "Your answer may change what is about to happen."  
"Ohh really," She moaned, "Then I'd say he did a little bit better."  
"Is that a challenge," He laughed, but there was a storm in his eyes.  
"Maybe," She closed the gap between them, "But that challenge is going to have to wait until after breakfast."  
Reyna jumped from the bed quickly, and Jason followed in pursuit. She reached the living room before he did and pulled on his Camp shirt as he came out after her. He captured her in his arms and kissed her as they laughed.  
"Now how do I tell your sister I'm not joining the hunt because of her brother?" Reyna giggled.  
"Just say, ‘Hey Thalia, sorry for the short notice but I'm shagging your brother. Have a great day, I'll see you at the next meet up''. Jason laughed.  
"That's just what I'll tell her," Reyna snickered.  
"Oh no," Jason grumbled, "If you say that I'll never hear the end of it."  
"Well you've got three years of to make up for," Reyna stated.  
"Oh," Jason smiled, "I have three years worth of kisses, and you are almost screaming my name to make up for not this."  
"Really," Reyna teased, "I think this fits in with that. It fits in with the "I dated a girl you hated" category."  
"So," Jason sneered, "What other things do I have to do to make for doing that?"  
"You'll have to wait and see," Reyna smiled, "But for starters, you could make us breakfast." 

"Perfect," He smiled, "then after that, I'll start making up for those years of screaming my name."  
"Ah," Reyna leaned up to him, "Only after I tell your sister."  
"Fine," Jason groaned, "Then can I tell the entire world that I love you?"  
"In time," she kissed him, "Maybe we'll start with one or two people then move on from there."  
"I'm telling Thalia," He laughed, "Then most everyone will know."  
"I can't believe I love you," Reyna snickered.  
"Well, you better believe it," He kissed her sweetly.  
"Why is that?" Reyna teased.  
"Because I've got three years of I love yous to make up for," He smiled, "I've got three years of gifts, kisses, flowers, and gods so much love to make up for."  
"How are you gonna do that?" Reyna asked.  
"Well for starters, chocolate chip pancakes and a whole lot of kisses," He smiled and kissed on the cheek before bounding off to the kitchen with the biggest smile on his face.  
Reyna took a deep breath and smiled back at him, her heart skipped a beat still every time he told her he loved her. Even in these moments, she found herself falling more in love with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again about the bad grammar and weird POV changes.
> 
> If you like this or want to see more of my work, please comment and bookmark it!


End file.
